At present, in modern passenger aircraft, meals and beverages to be supplied to the aircraft passengers during flight are stored in trolleys which are accommodated in cooled compartments of galleys until they are delivered by the cabin crew. Two different systems for supplying cooling air to the items to be cooled may be used, which are described, for example, in DE 10 2010 031 909 A1 and WO 2012/025200 A1. So-called air-over systems comprise a heat-insulated cooling chamber sealed against leakages, through which flows cooling air provided by an air chiller or a cooling station of a central cooling system of the aircraft. The trolleys loaded with the items to be cooled can be pushed into the cooling chamber. Trolleys suitable for use in an air-over system are not insulated themselves, but rather have air openings which allow unhindered circulation of cooling air from the cooling chamber through the trolleys and consequently over the items held in the trolleys. By contrast, in so-called air-through systems, the trolleys are connected to the air chiller or the cooling station of the central cooling system via corresponding cooling air connections provided on the trolleys, so that the cooling air provided by the air chiller or the cooling station can be passed directly through the trolleys. To avoid losses of cooling energy, trolleys provided for use in an air-through system must be provided with heat insulation and be sealed against leakages.
A cooling arrangement wherein the air-through principle is combined with an air-over system is described in EP 2 650 216 A1 and US 2013/292102 A2. In the cooling arrangement of EP 2 650 216 A1 and US 2013/292102 A2 a cooling fluid is circulated through a trolley received within a galley compartment via a cooling fluid inlet and a cooling fluid outlet of the trolley. In addition thereto, the galley compartment accommodating the trolley is provided with a cooling air inlet for supplying cooling air to the compartment and a cooling air outlet for discharging the cooling air from the compartment.